Daily Life With Monster Roommates
by Crowscythe
Summary: While there has been much drama happening for young human host, Kurusu Kimihito, in Japan, a young woman named Kaylynn Dorsey has fallen under the same list of candidates for the Cultural Exchange Between Species Program. Now she is currently sharing residence with a Jersey Devil named Ray, and her life as a host has only just begun. Original story belongs to the respectful owner


Rapid footsteps stamping through the wet, black grass, accompanied by the frantic panting and racing beat of a human heart pumping blood like rocket fuel as the cold air scraped at her cheeks and nipped her nose. Her terrified eyes would glance back every ten dashing paces behind her, hoping to see nothing and finally rest her weary legs. But her ears would already tell her that it would be a futile assurance as the deep, thunderous beating of gargantuan wings loomed over her like an evil cloud, casting an overwhelming shadow over her head from the ominous yellow light of the moon.

She knew it was still there, still chasing, still hunting, and still gaining on her with every, powerful, booming flap. It was so close now, so close she could practically feel its hot breath on the back of her neck. Yet, the closer it got, the harder she ran. Her legs moved like the steady rising of the winding arms that give a steam train motion.

Despite her most desperate attempts for survival, scuttling through the thick brushes, darting through the dark trees, and leaping over the marsh pits, her hunter's pursuit trumped her every escape. Finally, her legs could no longer linger, as she crumbled to her knees, her gaze turning towards the beast that towered over her tired body. Though the moon, crowned over the monster's skull, illustrated only the silhouette, she could easily depict the distinctive features the creature's body displayed.

A pair of large, leathery wings that remained outstretched and broad to cast an even more massive shape.

Thick, curvy, antler-like horns that invoke a hellish disposition.

A burly, yet lean, muscular body, twice the size any mortal man could ever hope to produce.

Massive, razor sharp claws, that gleamed like steal, powerful enough to tear flesh like wet paper, or pierce iron like foam.

Brawny hind quarters, stabled by large, sturdy cloven hooves.

And a long, slender tail, ending in a deadly spade.

The most distinguishing trait that she saw was the feral, glowing golden gaze that challenged the vibrancy of the moon, that pierced her deeper than the creature's own talons. Its demonic stare was feral, and deep with malicious crave. As it opened the gaping maw of its horse-like muzzle, clouding its gleaming, sharp teeth in a plume of noxious vapor, it prepared to let out a howl as though to announce to the world it has claimed its prey at last.

Suddenly, just when the beast inhaled, as the girl, eyes wide with dread, bracing herself for the inevitable end…

The monster starts breaking into song as it danced to the beat of the melody and chanted the lyrics in a high octane voice, "You're the one that want-the one that I want! HOO-HOO-HOOOO~!"

Kaylynn's eyes snapped open; her ocean blue eyes were abruptly met with the blinding glare of the morning sun that shone through the window. Her ears rang with the blaring music of her alarm clock radio, producing the classic tune of Grease.

After wincing, shutting her gaze just as fast after receiving a nice dose of vitamin D in her eyeballs, she slowly rose from her shambled sheets. Her maple brown hair was a complete mess, as though a bird had tried to make it its home. One of the straps of her white and black lined tank top hung loose over the side of her left shoulder.

Managing to reach over, sluggishly, to the off button of her annoyingly programmed clock, she dragged herself out of bed, her hands continuingly scaling the floor until she found the wrinkly jeans she had worn the day before. She languidly, pulled her used pants up over her slender legs to cover the underwear she carelessly left exposed when she slept.

After stretching her arms, and extending her chest out, she let out a gaping yawn that was soon interrupted by the call of a masculine voice from outside the bedroom.

"Kay! If you're up, I have breakfast ready!" it beckoned her with the fallowing smell of the warm buttery scent of pancakes.

As though she was in a zombie-like trance, she followed the aroma to its source. There, she found herself in the kitchen, seeing a creature standing over the stove with a frying pan in one claw, and a bottle of syrup in the other.

It was the same beast that haunted her dream, with all the same body parts that were portrayed so vividly, but now in color.

Its skin was a murky maroon, until it reached the end of its tail that transitioned into a vibrant, saturated crimson. The wings, now folded and tucked against its back to grant what little space was left in the kitchen to be open, had folds that had a thinner shade of red that almost gave off a fleshy pink tint.

Claws were black as coal, yet shined like marble, and the cloven hooves were a gritty brown, just like the horns, but retained an oddly smooth surface.

She could also see a bushy, black, mane that streamed from between its horns and cow-like ears, all the way down to the center of its spine.

The monster was so massive it had to hunch over its cooking just so the tip of its antlers didn't stab the ceiling, easily dwarfing the five foot girl by at least three more.

However, as if the scene wasn't odd enough, when the creature noticed Kaylynn's entry he turned to her, a friendly smile stretching across his dragon snout, and revealed that over his bare chest and tightly worn jeans that stopped at his bulky hocks was a ridiculously small apron. Its white cloth was plastered in the center with large, red, bold letters that read simply, "**ONE HELL OF A COOK**"

"Morning sleepy head!" the creature greeted enthusiastically as he flipped another pancake over the stove. Despite his size, his tone and voice were surprisingly tenor and smooth. His grinning expression was so decent and friendly that it completely brushed away any facial details that would've been consider other wise disturbing.

Kaylynn, her eyes still heavy, scratched the side of her scalp as she eventually replied in a dry, slothful voice, "Ray…how many pancakes did you make…?"

"Just enough for both of us." He answered casually, "three for you, nine for me. In fact I just used the last of the batter."

The messy-haired girl inhaled deeply before letting out a gentle sigh. She then said, "Ray…I just bought that batter yesterday…and you already…USED IT UP!?"

Her screams of rage shook the entire house, scaring the birds off the roof and startling any children that had been playing nearby.

Yet again, another eventful morning in the life the host girl and her unusual roommate.

* * *

><p>For the month of Hallow's eve, I have started this story, inspired by a recent manga that had caught my eye. The sexual orientation that is thick within the story's content may leave a distasteful feeling, but it still retained an oddly curious charm.<p>

To also add, I have named the female protagonist after my beloved sister whom has shared many Halloweens with me over the years. Sadly, we are now states apart and she misses me just as much as I miss her.

So, if you some how find this story, sweet little Kaylynn, know that i love you very much and that i'm always thinking about you.

Warm love from your big brother-

Jacob

And thank you to others who have read this and i hope you have enjoyed it. More will come in due time.

Till then, with humble respects and gratitude-

Crowscythe.


End file.
